Finding love over a Job
by BlackVeilBridesGirl
Summary: When you find your high school crush through a job it turns to more. First they were fake long lost cousins. Then they went to fake gf and bf. Their last step was Girlfriend and Boyfriend. This all happens when you have two high school crushes become one


**Finding Love over a Job**

**One day Clare Edwards, a worker for the school board, was walking around the towns local high school called Degrassi. On her way down one of the halls she saw an awkward looking man walk through a door she has never noticed before.**

"**What's in there?" Clare asked. She wanted to know because it is her job to know what is on the other side of every door in every school.**

"**If you must know follow me," so the principal walked towards the door and walked in just as on of the other workers walked in," This is the FBI unit that is based in our school. Mr. Simpson it's very nice to see you again."**

"**Same here Ms. Dawes. Who is this young lady?"**

"**Edwards. Clare Edwards. I work with the school board."**

"**Ah. I've been meaning to talk to you about a homicide that happened in town the other day. I heard you used to know the girl when you came here."**

"**Okay. I'll help," said Clare.**

"**Please sit. Since you will be helping, the criminal will be after you so one of my agents will accompany you every where."**

"**Okay. So how does that work?"**

"**Well he will go around town with you. He will be known as your long lost cousin. Here he is now. Clare this is Elijah Goldsworthy. Your keeper."**

"**Hi I like to be called Eli."**

"**Clare Edwards. So how long have you been working with the FBI for?"**

"**Just about since I was 22. So it's only been 2 years now. So that makes me 24," said Eli with sarcasm dripping from the last couple of words.**

"**Very funny. So what did you want to talk about Mr. Simpson?"**

"**Well, a girl named Alli Bhandari was killed the other day after being raped and beaten."**

"**What do you want to know?" hesitation came out with every word. This was the worst way for Clare to learn that her best friend died.**

"**I wanted to know if anyone you knew when you were in high school would have a motive to kill Miss Bhandari."**

"**Well when I talked to her only last week she said she dumped her boyfriend because he was abusive towards her. And she said that he wasn't so happy. And then she called me about 4 days ago screaming and crying that Fitz had her and was kidnapping her." Eli tensed up when he heard Fitz' name and Clare noticed.**

"**Well. Now we know who did it. Thank you for helping. Do you know where he lives?"**

"**No. Alli told me that he lived with her since he had no house so I have no clue where he could be."**

"**Okay. Thank you for what you have said. We will have an add on the news for anyone who knows where he is. But we will have to say that you told us. But that is what Eli here is for. To protect you from Mark. He has had many experience's with Mark."**

"**Good to know I'll be safe." Mr. Simpson walked out of the door to head to the news station.**

"**So what shall we do for the rest of the day?" asked Eli.**

"**I don't know. What do you usually do and I have to finish my inspection of this school."**

"**Cool? I'll follow you around since that is my job."**

"**Okay. Now just try to be quiet, okay?"**

"**Just one thing. I don't think I can go with the long lost cousin thing. How about boyfriend. We are way to different looking to be cousins."**

**Clare just started to blush like mad but, "Sure that could work with me. And you are completely right with the looks. You have green eyes and really dark brown hair and I have baby blue eyes and auburn hair. So you do have a very good point."**

"**Good. Which way girlfriend?"**

"**This way boyfriend." So Clare and Eli walked the halls for that Clare can do her inspection. They finished within 2 hours.**

"**So. It's only 12:30 and I wanted to know if you wanted to get lunch malady?"**

"…**Yeah, I can go for something to eat. I know just the place."**

"**Really? Where?"**

"**The dot. Want to go?"**

"**Yeah I haven't been there in years. I used to go there for lunch every day for lunch in high school."**

"**Really. In 2010 what year were you in high school at that time?"**

"**Junior. That year was interesting because in English we had this 10****th**** grader in our class. She was really beautiful. She sat behind me. Beautiful blue eyes and perfect short auburn curls that framed her face beautifully."**

"**Do you remember her name?" Clare instantly recognized him but she wanted to see if he recognized her. He was her English partner and their friend Adam was always trying to get them together because he always saw how they looked at each other.**

"**I remember her last name. It was Edwards. She had a pretty messed up life. Her parents were getting a divorce that year and she was freaking out like crazy. I remember that she would always call me to come over when ever there was a thunder storm because she would always freaking out and just hide in my arms. We'd continuously get lost in each others eyes and just sit there starring. We'd inch closer and closer to each other and we almost kissed numerous times but she always backed away when she noticed what she was doing."**

"**Why did she back away every time?" Clare already knew the answer since the girl he was talking about was obviously her. He just didn't know that yet. But he did know that he was slowly and slowly falling for her because he thought he knew her from somewhere. He just couldn't put his finger on it.**

"**She kept saying that she wasn't ready to love anyone yet after her first boyfriend KC cheated on her with her best friend. She was so glum still when I met her even though it was almost a complete year after I met her. She just wasn't ready to trust another boy yet."**

"**Ah. Did you have a girlfriend before her?" Clare knew the answer already obviously.**

"**Yeah her name was Julia. She was very special to me. It ended on a really bad note."**

"**How so?" Clare saw the sadness in his eyes. She was going to say something but he interrupted her.**

"**We got into a fight and she road off on her bike and I never saw her again."**

"**She was the girl that got hit by the car. Her boyfriend ran after her and found her dead in the middle of the road and completely blamed it on himself. It didn't happen because of him. It's just and idiot decided to get drunk and drive and wound up killing her. The boyfriend was completely bummed and barely left his room. Mainly only for school. He had no friends and switched schools to get away from his old school to get away from the bad memories. He just wanted a new start."**

"**How did you know all that?"**

"**I don't know. People with BLUE EYES just know this stuff." Clare emphasized blue eyes since that is her nick name that Eli gave her in high school. She was hoping he would remember her just by the way she said those 2 words.**

"**I loved that nick name. I gave it to my friend Clare. She was so special to me. I loved her but I was to scared to tell her. I still love her but I haven't seen her in ages." Clare was really pissed that Eli hasn't noticed her quite yet.**

"**Well you kind of just admitted your feelings to the girl you love."**

"**Wha- blue eyes?"**

"**I've missed you so much Eli."**

"**I've missed you too." Eli picked Clare up in a giant hug and then put her down, the 2 not pulling apart.**

"**So, do you still love me?" Clare was really nervous. At first she wasn't because Eli didn't know he was talking to the love of his life. But now that he knows, she is completely scared out of her mind.**

"**Of course I do. Just because I didn't know I was talking to the love of my dream doesn't mean I love you any less. Believe me. I still love you no matter what. Two question's."**

"**Go ahead."**

"**Okay. One, are you in a relationship?"**

"**No I'm as free as a bird."**

"**Good. And second, are you still scared of thunder storms?"**

"**Yeah. Very."**

"**Well. It's a good thing I have to live with you, because I hear that there is a huge storm on it's way here. I hear it should be here around 8. So we still have 7 hours until it comes. So we should have as much fun as possible."**

"**Your right. And I'm so happy I have you. I love you… BOYFRIEND."**

"**Wait, do you mean fake boyfriend or real boyfriend?" Eli had hesitation in his voice because he was scared of her answer.**

"**Real. I'm ready to have a guy there for me now. I've been ready for love for years. But we went our separate ways for college and I never found you. I've been waiting for you all this time."**

"**Really. That makes me so happy. So we are at the dot. Lets get food, I'm starving."**

"**Yeah… Hey Peter. Is my sister here or is she home?"**

"**One second, let me get her… DARCY."**

"**What?"**

"**Your sister is here. She has a friend with her. And it's a boy." Peter whispered the last 2 sentences but Clare and Eli could still hear him. Eli noticed that Clare heard because he saw her starting to blush.**

"**Okay… Hey Clare. Who's your friend?"**

"**Darcy, Eli. Eli, Darcy. Darcy, Eli is my boyfriend."**

"**Clare when did you get a boyfriend!" "Shut up Darcy. I've known him since high school. We'll talk later. My apartment at 6. Okay?"**

"**Yeah see you then."**

"**Okay what can I get you two love birds?" "Shut up Peter. Just because you are my brother in law doesn't mean you can give me weird nick names okay? And I'll take a cheese burger with a side of fries and a vanilla shake."**

"**Okay and fine, no more nick names. What can I get you Eli?"**

"**I'll take the same."**

"**Okay they will be ready in a couple of minuets. You guys can find a table while you wait."**

"**Thanks Peter." So Clare and Eli walked over to the window table they always sat at in high school. **


End file.
